


Look After You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Highschool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. Castiel is used to being bullied, but when he befriends Sam Winchester, and meets his older brother Dean, he starts to think maybe there is a little good left in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowflakes

Chapter One: Snowflakes  
  
It was the middle of winter, and most of the school’s students were huddled in hallways or underneath the protective slope of the stairwells. It was break period for the underclassmen, and the cold, the teeangers relished the break from books and pencils. They chatted and chirped about relationships and this teacher and that test, but they all stayed hidden from the flurry of snow. All except for Castiel Novak.  
Castiel preferred to be called Cas. He was made fun of enough without having a strange name to boot. He secretly liked his name, he loved the way the letters sounded together, but everyone else just thought it was abnormal. He decided to go by Cas way back in elementary school, when that was the only thing abnormal about him. As he grew older, his classmates grew meaner, and soon they realized Castiel was not like them. They picked on him for his ratty coat he always wore, and after puberty, his gruff voice that didn’t match his skinny frame. Castiel had no friends, but that was okay with him.

  
Castiel didn’t like to hide under the stairwells and talk about girls. He preferred to sit on the cold, snow covered bench and watch the flakes fall from the sky. He liked the way his favorite beige jacket kept him warm, and the way the white snow looked in his black hair. Castiel may have been alone, but that’s not to say he was lonely.

  
Transfixed by the little ice crystals falling down, Castiel didn’t see the short boy with floppy hair, and a taller guy in a long brown leather jacket. The tall guy in the jacket placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy with floppy hair, and said a few words. The floppy haired boy smiled as if he wasn’t sure of himself, but hiked his backpack up onto his shoulders and walked through the snowy sidewalks. The leather jacket guy watched the short boy for a moment, and then set off in the other direction towards a group of upperclassmen.

  
The bell rang shortly after the two boys entered the school, and Castiel was awoken from his daydreams. He hitched his backpack onto his shoulder and merged into the mob of highschoolers. People pushed and shoved trying to make their way through the hallways to class. Castiel stuck to the sides of the hallway, if only to stay out of the way. Eventually he managed to make his way into his classroom. It was Biology I, which was one of Castiel’s favorite classes.

  
He took his chair in the far corner of the classroom, and began to take out his notebooks. As usual, he was early. Most everyone else was still mingling in the hallways, except for a few people who needed questions answered. The teacher mulled around helping those people, and as a few minutes passed, everyone else flooded in the classroom.

  
Engrossed in his notes, Castiel didn’t noticed the floppy-haired boy sit down next to him until the boy leaned over and hesitantly tapped Castiel’s elbow. Castiel jerked up with surprise, turning to look at the floppy-haired boy. The boy seemed confused by Castiel’s adverse reaction, and it took him a minute to speak.

  
“Erm, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Castiel blinked. Clearly, this kid hadn’t gotten the memo that no one talks to Cas. “It is alright.” He replied. “Why did you tap my elbow?” Castiel tilted his head slightly.

  
The floppy-haired boy was perplexed by the way Castiel talked. It was curt and direct, and the straightforwardness of it was strange. “I was wondering if this is room 605?”

  
“Yes, it is.” Castiel replied, and turned back to his notes.

  
“My name is Sam, by the way.” The floppy-haired boy said, relieved he’d managed to make it to his first class.

  
Castiel still didn’t understand why Sam kept talking to him, but he answered anyway.  “Hello Sam, I am Cas.”

“Cas, is that short for something?”

  
“Yes, Castiel.”

  
“What do you want to be called?” Sam thought everything about Cas was interesting, in a strange, bizzare sort of way, from his name to the way he talked to the way his hair was tidy in an unkempt way.  
Castiel thought everything about Sam was unusual. No one had ever asked him which name he preferred. He had just always gone by Cas to escape the teasing.

  
“I do not know.” Castiel answered, unsure whether or not to give the true answer. “Which do you prefer? You may call me that.”

  
Sam quirked an eyebrow. “How do you not know which name you like more?” He laughed a little at the absurdity of the idea.

  
Castiel stared at him blankly. “That is irrelevant. We were talking about which name I want to be called by.”

  
Sam was unable to reply to the weird response Cas gave him because class started. Castiel instantly became engrossed in the subject matter, but Sam found himself a little bored. He much preferred English and history.

  
Much to Sam’s relief and much to Castiel’s dismay, the class went by quickly, and the bell for seventh period rang.

  
“Cas?”

  
“Yes?” Castiel looked up from his bag to glance over at Sam, who had his brow furrowed at a map.

  
“How do you get to the gym? I can’t find out where the door is.”

  
Castiel had gym next, so he offered to let Sam follow him. He never walked to class with someone, but he liked Sam. He didn’t usually like people his own age, and honestly, he didn’t usually like people of other ages too. Younger people made fun of him, and older people left him out.

  
As Sam and Castiel walked, Sam mostly talked while Castiel mostly listened.

  
“I just started today, I came in late because I had to do some unpacking. I move around a lot though, so being the new kid isn’t weird.”

  
“Yes it is.” Castiel replied. Being different in anyway always made you ‘weird’ to other people. For Sam, it would wear off. For Cas, he was stuck with weird.

  
Sam looked a little stunned; he still hadn’t really grasped Cas’s mannerisms yet. “Okay, yeah, it is. But only for a little while.”

  
Castiel nodded, pleased by the correction. “This is the gym. There is another door on the side, but this one is closest to the locker rooms, so I use it more frequently.”  
“Where are the locker rooms then?”

  
Castiel pointed to a pair of doors not too far from where they stood. “The boys’ is on the left.”

  
The pair walked that way, and Sam followed Cas to his locker. Castiel began to mess with his lock, and started to pull off his shoes and jacket, but then realized Sam still stood next to him.

  
“Is there a problem, Sam?” Castiel’s tone was not offensive, but simply inquisitive.

  
“Um, I don’t have any clothes to change into. I don’t even have a locker.”

  
“You can talk to Coach Burns when we go to the gym. He will assist you.” Castiel continued to change, and Sam sat down on one of the benches, placing his backpack beneath it. Castiel finished getting dressed, now in shorts and a t-shirt that seemed a little too big for him, and the two continued into the gym.

  
Sam briefly talked to Coach Burns, and then went to go sit over by Castiel, who was absentmindedly twirling a basketball on his finger.

  
“He said to just bring a lock and some old clothes next class.” Castiel didn’t answer, so Sam just looked out at everyone else who was playing basketball. “Don’t you like sports?” Sam asked, although he could probably guess the answer.

  
“No. I am content to watch. Why are you not playing?” Castiel stopped twirling the ball and turned towards Sam.

  
Sam shrugged. “I don’t have any clothes. Plus, who else would you sit with?” Sam smiled at Cas.

  
Castiel smiled a little. “It is not a problem if you wish to join the others. I typically sit on my own, it does not bother me.”

  
“Well it bothers me.” Sam grabbed the basketball from Cas and began to spin it on his finger. Soon the two were engaged in a small competition, trying to see who could keep it going the longest. Castiel was by far the winner, as he had spent many afternoons in the gym practicing.

  
After a while, a group of tall boys entered the gym. One of them wore a leather jacket and was talking animatedly with the others. He wasn’t dressed in gym clothes, but when the others started to play, he just shrugged his jacket off and joined in.

  
Castiel was busy concentrating on keeping the basketball atop his finger, that when the guy with the leather jacket came over, Castiel jumped at the sound of his voice.

  
“Hey, Sammy.” He said, watching Cas scramble after the basketball from the corner of his eye.

  
“Hi, Dean.” Sam smiled at Dean as Castiel took his place next to Sam again.

  
“How’s school going? You been making friends?”

  
Sam nodded, and then gestured to Cas. “This is Cas, he showed me around a bit.”

  
Dean looked over to Cas. “Hey, I’m Dean, Sam’s brother.”

  
Castiel felt strange. Dean looked like one of the popular, football-playing seniors, and those guys never talked to Castiel. He wasn’t even sure how to speak to someone like Dean, so he mumbled a hello under his breath.

  
Someone was calling Dean’s name, and he turned around to see the older boys starting a new game of basketball. Dean lightly kicked Sam’s foot with his own and said, “Gotta go, new game. Meet you out by the Impala after class,” and like that, Dean was gone.

  
“I did not know you had a brother.” Castiel said afterwards.

  
“Yeah, he and I are really close. Do you have a brother?”

  
“No. I have several.”

  
“Oh, really? How many?”

  
“Six.”

Sam blinked. That was a huge family. “Oh, wow. I can’t imagine what it would be like with that many siblings.”

  
“It is very crowded in my house. I am the youngest, and most of my brothers find it amusing to harass me.”

  
Sam laughed a little. “I know what that can be like. When I was nine, Dean convinced me monsters were real. I believed him for months.”

  
Castiel quietly thought to himself that monsters were real, they just usually took the form of bigger and stronger boys shoving him into lockers. But, he thought, maybe not all bigger and stronger boys were monsters. Dean seemed alright, regardless of any scary stories he might have told Sam.  
 **  
**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

Gym class ended, and after the boys had gone into the locker room to change. Sam and Castiel grabbed their bags and zipped up their jackets as they prepared to step out into the cold. Castiel saw Dean walk around the corner with his group from the last class, and pointed it out to Sam.

"I believe that is your brother."

"Oh, yeah. I'll just meet him by the Impala. He's probably trying to impress that girl next to him." Sam motioned to a pretty blonde wearing a jacket with a fur hood. "He's not gonna want his brother around."

"I see."

The rest of the walk out to the parking lot was silent because Castiel was looking at the snowflakes again. He caught one on his fingertip and examined it as it melted into a small puddle along the whorls of his finger. He did it again, and again, squinting down at the ice trying to make out the intricate uniqueness of each.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, noticing Cas had his finger unusually close to his face.

"I like to watch the snow. Winter is my favorite season." Castiel caught another flake, and in his distractedness bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it, Cas!" A tall angry boy with short, dark hair whipped around. "Get your ass out of here."

Castiel quivered for a moment, and then abruptly fled around the boy. Sam chased after him, turning back to look at the tall boy a few times.

"Cas, hey, don't let that asshole freak you out. He was being a total jerk. I don't know who he thinks he is. I hate people who think they can just get away with that sort of stuff, it's stupid -"

Castiel looked up at Sam with a cloudy expression that stopped Sam in his tracks.

"That is my brother, Michael."

Sam looked astounded. "Your brother? What the hell kind of brother does that?"

Castiel shrugged and went back to his snowflakes. "My brothers. Except for Gabriel, he likes me a little."

Sam was unsure of how to respond. He was overwhelmed with pity for his new friend. Growing up with Dean, Sam could never imagine having a brother who only cared about you a 'little'. So, Sam just kept quiet while Cas played with the snow.

Castiel made a sharp turn to the right, and stopped at sleek red car. It was impressively shiny, and looked very new.

"This is my car. Do you know where yours is?" Castiel inquired at Sam.

"Uh, yeah," Sam laughed a little. "It's that black one next to yours. Which by the way, is awesome."

A '67 Impala looked out of place next to Cas's fancy car, but, nevertheless, the Impala shone in its own light. It was exceptionally well taken care of, and appeared to be in mint condition.

"My brother Gabriel would agree with you. He has a flair for extravagance."

"It's Gabriel's car? Cause, man, it is nice."

"I suppose. We come from a very wealthy family, so my brothers are able to indulge themselves. It seems like the car would qualify as 'nice'."

Sam shook his head a little. He really had a knack for picking out friends. He spotted Dean, and notified Cas.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, goodbye, Sam." Castiel waved as Sam jumped into the passenger seat of the Impala, and Dean sidled in next to him. They pulled out and Castiel watched the car drive away. He liked the black of the Impala. It reminded him of his hair, especially when it was flecked with snow.

A tap on his shoulder startled him, and Castiel turned to find his brother, Gabriel. Gabriel was stockier than the rest of his brothers, but he was just as good-looking. The green and white varsity jacket around him showed that he was of a much different caliber than Cas. Which was typical with Castiel's family. Everyone was popular, athletic, charming, except Castiel. He was just smart.

"Hey Cassie, ready to go?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me Cassie, Gabriel."

"And I wish you wouldn't be such a killjoy." Gabriel slid into the car, and Castiel followed him.

"How was school?" Gabriel asked absentmindedly.

"It was adequate. How was it for you?"

"Excellent, you know Jo Harvelle?"

"Yes, her name seems familiar to me."

"Well, she," Gabriel let out an exaggerated smirk, "is going on a date with me Friday."

"But I thought you were involved with Jessica Moore. Is she no longer important?"

Gabriel laughed heartily and looked over to Cas. "Oh, Cassie. We really gotta get you out in the real world."

Castiel was confused. "I am in the real world, Gabriel."

Gabriel simply chuckled again and pressed down on the gas.

When the arrived at the Novak house, there were already two cars parked in the driveway. The silver one belonged to Michael and Balthazar, and the black one next to it was Raphael's and Uriel's. Gabriel swung onto the curb and parked the car, and got out, taking his bag with him. He rushed inside to get out of the snow, but Castiel took his time.

When he entered the house, he nearly tripped over a pile of bags, shoes, and coats, each dripping a small pile of water onto the floor. Castiel recovered from his stumble, and took his own articles and made sure to place them carefully on the rug so they wouldn't damage the hardwood. Nevermind the housekeeper would pick it up, he didn't want to see the woodwork damaged.

Castiel instantly went to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He listened to the sounds of his brothers tramping through the house, muffled by walls and pillows. For a while, Castiel just laid there but his stomach began to grumble, so he convinced himself to get up and go to the kitchen.

Clearly everyone else had already been there. Dishes coated in recently eaten food were piled up next to the sink. Castiel sighed at his messy family, and continued onward to the pantry. He grabbed a bag of chips and munched on several before heading back to his room. On his way back, he saw Gabriel hurriedly running to the kitchen, and a thought struck Castiel. He'd forgotten to tell Gabriel about Sam!

"Oh, Gabriel, I forgot to tell you something." Castiel began, but his brother just shifted through the food in the pantry.

"Not now kid, I've gotta get back to the game before Michael kicks my ass."

As soon as he had appeared, Gabriel was gone again, carrying grotesque amounts of food in his hands for his brothers.

"But Gabriel, this is important." Castiel called after him.

"Later, Cassie!" was Gabriel's echoing reply.

Defeated, Castiel rolled back up the chip bag and replaced it in the pantry. He went into his room again, and pulled out his books and started on his homework.

Somewhere between biology and geometry, Castiel found himself wishing he were back in gym with Sam. That strange, floppy-haired boy had made Castiel feel important and cared about. And Castiel decided he really liked being cared about.


	3. The Novaks

Chapter Three: The Novaks

It turned out that Castiel would be seeing Sam on a regular basis. Not only did they have Biology and gym together, but English and lunch as well. They grew close, and Sam gladly endured the cold to sit and watch snowflakes with Castiel during break. Sam had some other friends, but he chose Cas over them each and every time. Castiel hadn't expected him to do that, but it made it all the better because of that.

The one time Sam would leave Cas on his own was during gym. Sam was much more restless than Cas, and although that didn't make a difference when he was stuck in a school desk, it certainly did when he could be up running around instead. Sam always made sure to come back occasionally to sit with Cas and talk for a bit. Castiel liked that.

One time, Sam even got Cas to play a bit of basketball himself.

"C'mon. Just a short game of HORSE. I bet I can kick your ass." Sam teased, dribbling the ball in front of Cas.

"Sam, I really do not think I am good at athletics."

'So what? It's not tryouts or anything." Sam offered out his hand to Cas, who looked at it hesitantly.

Castiel pondered for a moment longer, but placed his hand in Sam's, who pulled him up off the gym floor. Sam tossed him the ball, and he caught it clumsily. Castiel followed Sam towards one of the far basketball hoops, away from the other groups. He looked back and saw several people talking and looking in their direction. They all snapped their heads away when they realized Cas was looking, but he still saw them cast a few stray glances.

Sam noticed what Cas was looking at and stole the ball from his hands. Castiel turned his attention back to them.

"Ignore them. You know how to play?"

"No, I told you I am not good at this sort of thing."

Sam shrugged. "I'll teach you, it's easy." He went through a quick overview of the rules, and Castiel nodded his head in understanding. "I'll start."

Sam positioned himself to take a shot, slightly to the left of the hoop. He lifted his hands and tossed the ball in, and it fell into the net easily. "Piece of cake."

Castiel was not sure this game resembled anything like a piece of cake. He warily took the ball from Sam and stood where Sam had before. He tried to mimic Sam, and his hands. He chucked the basketball toward the net, and it soared over backboard. Castiel looked over to his friend, who gave him a look of desperation.

"I now have an H, correct?"

Sam laughed a little. "Uh, yeah. Your turn to make a shot."

Castiel scrambled after the wayward ball and returned to the hoop. He picked a spot awkwardly close, and tried to launch the ball into the air and into the net. It came back down with a small arc, almost hitting Castiel in the face. Once again, Sam was laughing.

"Try backing up a little."

Castiel did as he was told, and once more threw the ball up towards the net. This time, it at least hit the backboard, but failed to actually go in. This went on for several minutes, until miraculously, Castiel actually got it in the hoop. He beamed at Sam, who high-fived him in return.

Sam easily copied the shot, and so the game went. Sam never missed a shot, and Cas racked up letters like it was nobody's business. He didn't mind losing so badly though. Hey, he'd even made a basket. He couldn't wait to tell Gabriel.

Gym ended, and the boys changed in the locker rooms, and headed out to the parking lot again together.

"Hey, wanna do something Friday?" Sam asked, breaking Cas away from his daydreams.

"What do you mean?"

Sam's face became confused. "Uh, like, hang out. Are you busy?"

Castiel blinked. He hadn't hung out with someone in a long, long time. "No, I do not have any prior plans. What do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno, could we go to your house?"

Castiel froze a little. "Wouldn't your house be more preferable?"

"No!" Sam blurted, a little too quickly. "Uh, sorry. I just mean that Dean's not going to be home."

"Is your father or mother occupied as well?" Castiel asked. That question made Sam's face grow dark, so much that even Castiel picked up on it.

"Did I say something insensitive?"

"No, you didn't know, it's just- Dean's my only family." Sam said the words quickly through a thick throat, and kicked the gravel.

"I apologize." Castiel paused for a moment. "I suppose we could go to my house, if Dean is occupied. You should be aware my brothers will be home, though."

"That's not a problem," replied Sam, looking back up from the ground.

"I am not sure you understand what my brothers are like."

Sam laughed. "They can't all be as bad as Michael."

No, Castiel thought. They can be much worse.

Friday rolled around, and when the boys headed out to the cars, Sam didn't get into the Impala with Dean.

"I'll just text you later," he told his brother.

"Fine with me, Sammy." Dean called back and pulled out.

Gabriel showed up, and saw Sam and Cas standing by the car.

"Hey, kiddo, who's this?" Gabriel asked around a sucker that was occupying most of his mouth.

"This is what I wanted to tell you the other day, Gabriel. This is my friend, Sam Winchester. He is going to come over today."

Gabriel slowly took the sucker out of his mouth, a little confused. Cas had landed himself a friend. "Uh, hey, Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam was surprised to see Gabriel was Cas's brother. He seemed so different from the quiet boy he had met a few days ago.

"Well, everyone in." Gabriel replaced his sucker and hopped in the car, followed suit by Castiel and Sam. Gabriel talked to Sam while Castiel gazed out the window quietly.

"So, Sam, where you from?"

Sam shifted a little in the backseat. "Nowhere, really. I move around a lot."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, that's how I met Cas. He showed me around the school my first day."

Gabriel nodded slightly, and went back to driving.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the Novak house, fancy cars parked all along the driveway. Sam's eyes widened at the beautiful home. It had stone walls, and a perfectly landscaped yard with a large, fountain-like bird bath. Large glass windows opened up like eyes across the face of the house.

"Wow, Cas. Your house is awesome."

Castiel shrugged. "I do enjoy it."

The three of them went into the house, and Gabriel dumped his stuff on the ground, while Castiel took Sam's and his own and placed them carefully on the rug. Castiel kept looking around warily, trying to keep an eye out for his brothers.

"Let's go to my room. It's quieter there."

Sam agreed and followed Cas into his room. It was simple, with a bed pressed up against the wall, and a couple desks on the others. The walls were a cool grey, and the carpet was a plush white. A TV occupied one of the walls, with a game console on the entertainment center.

"Would you like to play a videogame?" Castiel asked Sam. He only had a few games, given as half-hearted birthday presents from his dad. His dad was so busy all the time, Castiel never saw him, and as a result, his dad really had no clue as to what Castiel liked or disliked. Eventually, he just stopped sending presents. That was okay with Castiel. The video games were taking up space where he could put books instead.

Sam looked at the sparse collection. "Why don't we just watch TV instead?"

This was agreeable to Castiel. He gave control of the remote over to Sam, who flicked through a couple of channels. He settled on the Discovery Channel, where an episode of Mythbusters was playing.

"Good with you?" Sam offered the remote to Cas in case he wanted to change the channel.

"No, I enjoy this show. I like the science."

"I like the explosions."

The two watched through a couple episodes when Castiel stood. "Would you like something to eat?"

Sam nodded and got up to follow Cas. A brief panic flashed through Castiel's eyes. "It's not necessary for you to come. I'll be back quickly."

"Nah, it's fine."

Castiel swallowed, and hoped his brothers wouldn't be in the kitchen.

Castiel had no such luck however. Another, tall, lean brother had his head buried in the fridge. He reminded Sam more of Gabriel, with the same sandy-blonde hair.

"Wait right here." Castiel said quietly, and Sam did so. Castiel tried to squeeze towards the pantry without making much noise, but the creak of the closet door betrayed him. The brother took his head away from the fridge to glance at Cas, who looked mortified.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled, a threatening tone to his voice.

"Just getting some chips for my friend and I." Castiel let out in a tiny voice.

The brother turned around to see Sam awkwardly leaning in the door frame. "You don't have any friends," the brother replied, going back to Cas.

"I do now." Castiel said quietly.

"No you don't. That kid will realize how much of a freak you are, and ditch out." The brother turned to look at Sam, and smiled wickedly, before snapping his gaze back to Cas. "Give me the chips."

Castiel stuck out his hand quickly and handed the chips over to his brother. His brother turned back to the fridge, and pulled out two cokes.

"Are those the only ones left?" Castiel asked, barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?" The brother snarled.

"Are there any more cokes?" Castiel squeaked a little louder.

"Nope. These are mine." And with that, the brother was gone. Castiel quietly grabbed some pretzels, and two water bottles from the fridge.

"Is water alright with you, Sam?"

"Water's great, Cas." Sam said, not even trying to hide the pity in his voice.

They returned the Castiel's room, and sat back down on the floor, and munched quietly on the pretzel sticks until Castiel spoke.

"I am sorry you had to see that. That's Lucifer. He's the worst. The name is rather fitting in my opinion. My other brothers, they mostly just dislike me. Lucifer hates me."

Sam was unsure of how to respond, but it wasn't necessary, because Castiel began to talk again.

"Michael, well you met him, he's the oldest, and thinks he's in charge. He might as well be, considering my dad is never home. Lucifer is next. I think that he feels overshadowed by Michael, and that is why he is so aggressive. Uriel and Raphael are twins, and they were adopted by my father. He likes to project a humanitarian image. Balthazar is almost never home. He enjoys parties and women. As does Gabriel. They are probably my two tolerable brothers. Although, Balthazar does not put up with me like Gabriel does."

"Your family has interesting names." Sam internally smacked himself. That was probably one of the worst things to say.

"My father is creative, you could say."

The two were quiet for a little longer, but Sam eventually found something to say.

"Hey, do you want to go to my place next time?"

Castiel nodded. "I think I would like that."

The tension lifted, and the boys went back to their TV. After an hour or so, Sam's phone buzzed.

"Dean's here. I gotta go."

"Okay, I will see you on Monday." Castiel walked Sam towards the door, just in case another brother was looming around the corner, and waved a little sadly as Sam jogged down the driveway to the Impala. As he shut the door, and turned around, he came face to face with Lucifer.

"He's going to run away, Cas. You know I'm right. He's going to stand behind your back and whisper," Lucifer lowered his voice. "'Cas is a freak. A loser. A nobody.'" Castiel's brother laughed, and Castiel felt his eyes sting.

"No, Sam is different. Sam is my friend."

A sharp crack sounded as Lucifer smacked Cas's cheek. The pain and surprise was enough to coerce a couple tears from Castiel.

"That's right. Cry like the little bitch you are."

Castiel ducked under Lucifer's arm, and scrambled back to his room.

From beneath the pillow he had over his head, he heard yelling that sounded a little like Gabriel and Lucifer. After a while, the fighting died down and he heard a knock on his door. Gabriel pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Hey Cassie, want some gummy bears?"

Castiel rose off the bed and dug his hand into the bag Gabriel was offering out to him. He knew his was Gabriel's version of sympathy - he rarely shared candy with anyone.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel nibbled on a gummy bear and looked up at his brother.

"No problem, Cassie." With that, Gabriel was gone.

Castiel settled back onto his bed, and pulled out a book. He opened it to where he had left off, and let himself disappear into the pages, where nothing could bother him.


	4. Unlikely Places

Chapter Four: Unlikely Places

The snow had been coming down in a relentless flurry for the last few days, piling up high on the ground. The roads were icier than usual, and as a result, school had been cancelled that Monday. Castiel was sitting at his desk, an abandoned book in his hand. He'd lost his page because he had become distracted by the weather. The bushes directly underneath his window had sunk down below their usual height, weighed down by the thick, downy snow. Underneath the layer of leaves, a few branches were visible, straining and bending under their heavy load.

Castiel jerked back into reality at the sound of his phone buzzing cacophonously on his wooden desk. He folded his book shut and picked up the device. One new message.

Sam Winchester: coming 2 get you, dress warm!

Castiel slid open the keyboard and typed out a reply.

Castiel Novak: Where are we going and why does it require warm clothing?

Regardless, Castiel started to dig around in his closet for some sweaters and boots.

Sam Winchester: just be outside in 15 min

In fifteen minutes, Castiel was standing at the end of his long driveway, his favorite tan jacket pulled tight around him. He had a dark blue beanie pulled over his head too, and he felt slightly ridiculous. He preferred to leave the accessory at home, but he figured it was a requirement if he wanted to avoid frostbite on his ears.

The Impala pulled up, and Sam rolled down the window.

"Get in!"

Castiel cast a look over his shoulder to make sure a brother wasn't looming behind him, and jumped into the back seat of the car. He felt the warmth of the heating leech into his body and accepted it gladly.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, rubbing his hands together.

"You'll see." Sam said, smiling as he turned around in his seat. He paused for a minute to check if Dean was focused on the road. "How have things been?" He whispered in a low voice. He clearly hadn't told Dean about what had happened last time they'd hung out.

Castiel shrugged. "Normal."

Sam's face broke out in relief. "Awesome." He turned back around in the seat, and whined at Dean to turn down the music.

Castiel hadn't lied, everything was normal. But, normal meant that things were not any better than they had been that Friday. Lucifer was constantly making jokes to his other older brothers.

"Hey, Uriel, want to make a bet on how long that Sam kid will stick around?"

Uriel would laugh in response. "I'm not stupid to take a bet I know I'll lose."

"Aw c'mon. I give it a week." Lucifer would chuckle, and turn to Cas with a wicked grin and a fiery hate in his eyes.

Occasionally, Gabriel would intervene. Castiel was never around when it happened. He had learned very early that it was best to stay out of the way when his brothers fought. He had been trampled enough times, both physically and emotionally, to have learnt his lesson.

Balthazar took Cas's side in a much more subtle fashion. He simply stayed out of the way, and said a word in neither party's favor. Castiel knew what he was doing, and he appreciated it, however little the gesture. It was just one less brother he had to worry about. Although, on occasion, Castiel would catch a snippet of a conversation in which Balthazar had been less than kind to his youngest brother. Castiel expected that, and understood. He wouldn't want to get on any of his older brothers' bad sides either. Still, it stung a little. A tiny bitter sense of betrayal that couldn't always be drowned out by the saccharine taste of gummy bears.

But what could drown it out was the sound of Dean singing loudly to classic rock, and Sam dramatically placing his hands over his ears. It brought a smile to Castiel's lips, a rare occurrence. Regardless, he found himself smiling the whole drive, and even letting out a small laugh once.

Finally, Dean stopped the Impala in an abandoned parking lot. "Okay, everybody out."

Everyone piled out into the parking lot, and Castiel winced a little as he felt the wind nip at him again. "Why have we parked in an abandoned parking lot?"

Sam just smiled. "You'll see. I promise, you'll have fun."

Castiel trusted Sam Winchester, and that was how he found himself trudging through the snow in the middle of the woods. He panted heavily, his breath sending out cool wisps in the frigid air. Sam and Dean, however, apparently had no problem with physical exertion. They clambered on ahead as if it was no big deal.

When Castiel was about convinced he would drop into the snow and die a slow, quiet death, Sam and Dean halted inside an open, snowy clearing.

"That was strenuous." Castiel gasped out between breathes.

Dean and Sam shared a laugh, and the eldest looked over to Sam. "Looks like we've got an easy target."

"Target? I don't understa-"

An icy ball of misery smacked into Castiel and nearly knocked him over. Snow melted on his face, and he blinked and slowly raised a hand to wipe off his face. Sam was taking off in the opposite direction, laughing.

"Every man for himself." Dean winked and took off too, disappearing into the trees.

Castiel stood frozen. This was not good. Running, and throwing. In the cold, no less. He was going to be turned into a little popsicle by these two. Hesitantly, he crouched down in the snow, and began to shape a snowball. He looked around like a wild animal, scared Sam or Dean would pop out and nail him any moment.

Eventually, he relaxed, and focused on perfecting his snowball. He rose again, proud of his nearly perfectly sphere, and turned around to go after the brothers. However, Dean had been waiting, and raced out of the woods, and hit Cas smack in the back.

Castiel whipped his head around to see the culprit, but he only caught a glimpse of Dean's leather jacket disappearing once more. Frustrated, he began to run in that direction, seeking his revenge. But, Sam had apparently formed an alliance of sorts with Dean, and was ready to launch his own flurry of snowballs as soon as Cas turned around.

Blindly, Castiel chucked his snowball in the direction of Sam, and it shattered against the tree. He briefly mourned the lost of his work, until he saw Dean again. He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, haphazardly shaping it into something vaguely resembling a ball. He charged at Dean, and launched his snowball into the air.

Hit! The snowball scuffed the edge of Dean's arm, and Dean was quick to retaliate. The two were soon engaged in an icy war. Dean was winning by a long shot, practically soaking Cas with snow, but Castiel managed to land a few hits as well. Castiel created a ceasefire when he suddenly ran off into the woods, beanie slowly slouching off his head. He readjusted it as he caught his breath.

Sam had emerged from his hiding place, and now he and Dean were a flurry of white. Taking advantage of their distraction, Castiel quickly began to pile up snow in a small circle, just big enough for him to sit inside. The fort was messy, but it was a better defense than he had had before. He began to form snowballs and piled them up.

Dean had run off into the woods again, and Sam was glancing around, waiting for the next attack. Castiel crouched low in his hiding spot, and grabbed a snowball. He peeked over the edge, just enough so his beanie and eyes were visible, and then threw the snowball at Sam. It hit him in the back of his head, and overcome with excitement, Castiel stood up.

"Did you see that? That was an excellent throw! Oomph!"

Sam had smacked Cas right in the chest with a snowball of his own, and Cas stumbled back, and tripped over the edge of his tiny fort, and fell into the cushion of snow. He defeatedly raised a hand. "I am not injured."

Sam was overcome with laughter, and became a victim of Dean's snowballs, which in turn knocked him into the ground. Dean, amused by the look on Sam's face as he toppled back into the snow, starting laughing too, and all three boys were overcome with laughter. Even Castiel.

Eventually, they got up out of the snow, and trekked back to the Impala. The heat of the car stung against their red fingers and noses, but it was welcome nonetheless. They drove for a while, and stopped at a small, drabby looking apartment complex.

"Where are we?" asked Castiel as they got out of the vehicle.

"This is where Sammy and I live, I thought you could probably do with some warm clothes." Dean replied.

Castiel wordlessly followed the boys up the stairs, and into a small apartment. Boxes that had previously been occupied by pizza were on the counter, and a pile of clothes spilled out next to what Castiel recognized as Sam's backpack. A few very well-used cardboard boxes were folded next to the couch.

"Sorry it's so messy and small. We're still sort of unpacking, and since we move around so much, we don't like to get big places."

"No, I enjoy it." Castiel really did. It felt much more like a home to him than his own house did. His house might have been pretty, but the spick and span cleanliness made it feel more like an exhibit in a museum that was not meant to be touched. The Winchester's apartment felt like a place someone could be comfortable in.

Sam went over and dug through his bag until he pulled out a flannel shirt and some jeans. "I know they're not really your style, but hey, they're warm." He tossed them over to Cas, who caught them.

"Thank you. For everything. I have not had that much fun in a very long time. Actually, I do not think I've ever had that much fun." Castiel felt a warmth spreading through him, despite the fact he was still frozen down to his toes.

Sam smiled at him. "I've been trying to get Dean to do this forever. He's never been able to get away from his job until now."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it, bitch." Dean said back, smiling as well.

"Whatever, jerk."

He went off to the bathroom to change, while the boys went to their respective rooms to do likewise. When they came back out, Sam was already in the kitchen, messing around with the microwave.

"I think this hot chocolate should still be good. I dunno, we haven't had the box for that long."

He brought over the mugs, and handed one to Dean and Cas. The three boys were silent, letting their frozen limbs be warmed up by the hot chocolate. Sam and Dean started talking over replays of the snowball fight, bragging over who had done better. Castiel sat and listened, piping up on occasion when Sam or Dean acknowledged a good throw of his.

Eventually, long after the hot chocolate mugs had been abandoned next to the pizza box, it was time to go. The boys all went back out into the cold, Castiel still putting on his favorite jacket, even though it was a little wet. He carried his other clothes in a plastic bag,

The drive to Castiel's house was mostly silent, but it was a nice type of silence. When they pulled up in front of the house, Castiel very suddenly wished he was back in the Winchester's apartment.

"You can come over anytime, Cas." Dean said as Castiel climbed out of the car. "Sammy picked a good friend, for once." Dean smirked, and Sam punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, Dean. Bye, Cas. See you tomorrow."

Castiel waved goodbye, and Sam and Dean drove off. He hurriedly rushed up his driveway, quietly opening the door to his house. He paused only to drop his clothes off in the laundry room before running back to his room.

He had safely gotten into the haven of his room without incident. However, when he heard a knock on the door, a jolt of panic resounded through Castiel.

Fortunately, it was Gabriel who poked his head in through the door.

"Where have you been, Cassie?"

Castiel smiled at Gabriel. "I participated in a snowball fight. I hit Sam directly in the head, I wish you would have seen it, Gabriel."

"Huh. A snowball fight. Good for you, kiddo." Gabriel withdrew his head from the door, and shut it again.

Castiel huddled under his blankets, still a little cold from being outside all day, and began to think. Maybe the Winchesters didn't have much. Maybe Sam and Dean didn't have a big family, or even a mother or father. But Castiel had felt like he was apart of a family more than he ever had before. Sometimes, he figured, the best things came from the most unlikely of places.


	5. Lucifer

Chapter Five: Lucifer

That first time he and Cas made plans to hang out, Sam had been completely against Cas ever coming to his tiny little apartment. He had just made his first friend, and really didn't want to scare him off with how poor he was, especially since he had seen Gabriel's car. It wasn't that Sam had a problem with not being wealthy, it had been his whole life. Without a mother or a father, Dean was forced to work odd jobs across the country - hence the constant moving. So, it would just be pointless to even try to afford a nice place. Sam understood, but he wasn't so sure Cas would have.

However, after that snowball fight, Castiel started to become a permanent fixture at the Winchester household. Whenever he could convince Gabriel to sneak him over, or whenever Dean could swing by before work, Castiel would go to the small apartment to spend time with Sam. Castiel loved it there. He loved eating crappy, microwaveable dinners, and listening to Sam and Dean bicker back and forth over the most meaningless things. For one of the first times in his life, Castiel felt like he fit in somewhere. He didn't know why the Winchesters were so accepting of him. He wasn't sure why they liked his company; he rarely talked, and Castiel had learned through experience that most people didn't share his idea of 'fun'. But, the Winchesters were kind to him nonetheless. And, Castiel thought, maybe the fact that their companionship came from seemingly nowhere made it all the more genuine and special.

Not only had Sam become like a brother to Castiel, but so had Dean. Castiel looked up to him, because in his eyes, the way he treated Sam was the way he had always wanted his own brothers to treat him. Dean filled a gap in Castiel's life, a gap he didn't even know he had. His entire life, he assumed brothers amounted to one of two things. There were those like Lucifer and Michael, who pounded you into the dirt any chance they got, by any means possible. And then there were those like Gabriel, and in a sense, Balthazar; a sympathetic exterior, but underneath, a poorly masked annoyance at having to look after the younger brother when they could be doing better things.

So to Castiel, Dean was a miracle. A shining light that told him big didn't always mean bully. That's not to say that Dean was pouring brotherly love out of every orifice. Dean was much more subtle. He might be one to tease and pick on a brother, but one could rest assured that he would be the only one doing any of that. Castiel constantly thought that Sam didn't know how lucky he really was. Maybe Dean played music too loud, or wasn't always around to take Sam to the football game, or the movies, but Dean was a good brother, and that made Dean shine in Castiel's eyes.

He had noticed too, that when Dean started saying hello to Cas as well as Sam in the hallways, people had changed. Not as many people stared at Cas, or whispered about how wrinkly that tan coat of his always was, and how he wore it every day. The large football players who had previously gotten a kick out of pushing Cas down in the hallway tended to keep to themselves now. Castiel was still an outcast, but life wasn't quite the hell it used to be, and he had Dean Winchester to thank for that.

But even Dean Winchester couldn't keep Lucifer away.

Sam and Cas left English II as the bell rang, Sam blabbering away about Julius Caesar. English was by far his favorite class, and he was really enjoying the current unit.

"I hope we read Oedipus too, since we're doing the whole epic hero thing."

"Is that not about the man who has sex with his mother?"

Sam laughed. "Oedipus, the original motherfucker."

Sam was greatly pleased by his joke, but Castiel stayed with a blank face.

"I am sure that in all of history Oedipus was not the first. Many animals engage in incest, and I am sure that humans were no exception in prehistory."

Sam shook his head. "Oh, shut up, Cas."

It was time for lunch, and both the boys were very glad about that. They walked quickly over to the lunch room, but were interrupted by a tall figure blocking their path.

"Hey, bitch."

For a brief moment, Castiel thought it might possibly be Dean. He called Sam bitch all the time. But he knew it wasn't.

"Hello, Lucifer." Castiel replied, head turned down to the ground. Sam stood behind Cas, unsure of what to do.

"Look at me when you're talking, bitch." Lucifer snapped, putting his face close to Cas's.

The smaller boy raised his head, feeling a tremble reach to his fingertips. He didn't dare turn his head around, but he said it a quiet voice, "Sam, go ahead to lunch."

"No." Lucifer growled.

Sam felt a chill spread over him. He understood why Cas was so skittish at home. Lucifer was terrifying. Sam wanted nothing more than to turn around and run, but fear kept him frozen and wide eyed behind Cas.

Everyone but Lucifer, Castiel, and Sam had filed into the cafeteria, and free from the eyes of others, Lucifer pushed Cas against the wall. He hit it with a small smack, and stumbled as he tried to gain some footing. Lucifer closed in on Sam, who tried to back up, but was grabbed by his jacket by Lucifer.

"So, you're still hanging around Cas? Haven't you figured out he's a little freak yet?" Lucifer was right in Sam's face, blue eyes boring into the boy's. Lucifer's voice was low and threatening, sending chills of terror down Sam's spine.

Sam took a deep breath and steeled himself up. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" Inwardly, he let out a sigh of relief that his voice hadn't shook.

Lucifer suddenly grabbed both edges of Sam's collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"What did you say to me, little bitch?"

Castiel stood there frozen. He wished he could just make it stop.

"Lucifer, leave him alone." He whimpered pitifully.

"Shut the fuck up." Lucifer growled at him, and then turned back to Sam. He dropped him onto the ground, and Sam slid down the wall painfully, hitting the ground with a thunk. Lucifer drew back his fist and punched Sam in the face. Lucifer leaned down again and whispered in Sam's ear, loud enough to Cas to hear.

"Guess that makes you a little freak too." Lucifer let go of Sam with a shove and disappeared to the lunch room.

Castiel slowly felt feeling return to his legs, and he shakily stood up. He walked over to Sam and offered out his hand. Sam quietly grabbed it and was pulled to his feet, an unsightly bruise forming over his eye and cheek.

"I am deeply sorry, Sam." Castiel looked at his friend with tears in his eyes, scared he might lose him.

"It's not your fault, Cas." Sam let out a weak smile, wincing as it stretched the bruise. "It's not the first time I've been beat up."

Castiel still felt guilty, but once again, he found himself marvelling at how accepting the Winchesters were.

The guilt came back in a fresh new wave later that afternoon. Castiel was waiting with Sam by the cars when Dean showed up. He took one look at Sam's face, and launched into a flurry of questions.

"What the hell happened, Sammy?" Dean bristled up like a cat, looking ready to punch a hole in the nearest wall.

"I just ran into something, Dean. It's fine."

"Bullshit. Who did that?" Dean's face furrowed in anger.

"No one, Dean, it's fine. Let's go home."

Dean dropped the subject, but still looked highly suspicious.

Sam turned to Cas and smiled. "Bye, Cas."

"Bye Sam." Castiel mumbled, unable to meet his friend's gaze.

Castiel's ride home was silent, despite Gabriel's attempts at conversation. Castiel simply refused to reply, and eventually, Gabriel gave up. As soon as Castiel got home, he dumped his bag on the floor, as well as his coat, without bothering to place it on the rug. He sought out shelter in his room, and lay face down in the pillows, shoes still on his feet.

Gabriel tried to come in and talk again, but Castiel stayed stony and silent. He heard Gabriel fighting later on with Lucifer.

"What did you do? The kid won't even talk."

Lucifer snickered. "Stop standing up for him, Gabe. He's just a waste of space."

"Lucifer, what the hell did you do?"

"Taught the kid a lesson."

Gabriel scoffed. "Somehow I don't think you're the best teacher."

Castiel pulled the pillow tighter around his head, and Gabriel and Lucifer's voices disappeared into a foggy noise. He didn't want to hear anything, or think anything. He just wanted to melt into the sheets and disappear. Life would be easier that way, he thought. No one would get hurt because of him. His older brothers would be able to live their perfect, popular lives. Gabriel could stop worrying about him, and could stop having to watch out for him every second.

Castiel didn't eat dinner that night. He didn't do his homework. He didn't even move to take off his shoes. He fell asleep like that, face shoved in a pillow, breathing in ragged, uneven breaths as he tried not to cry. Sleep didn't come easy for Castiel, but it finally came late, late at night, on the tail of the thought that the world was most definitely better off without Castiel Novak.


	6. Older Brothers

Chapter Six: Older Brothers

Castiel had a difficult time dragging himself out of bed that morning. He felt increasingly weary as he pulled off his shoes he had slept in just to change socks and his jeans, and then put them back on. He pulled a shirt off his floor, unsure of whether or not it was clean or dirty. Who cared anyway? He probably smelled from his lack of shower as it was. He brushed his teeth, and ran his head over his hair to flatten it. He couldn't be bothered to brush it, and he didn't see a point anyway. He had no one to impress.

He donned his coat and followed Gabriel out the door. They left earlier than his other brothers to avoid any extra bullying. Once in the car, Gabriel tried to start a conversation.

"What happened yesterday, Cassie?"

"I do not wish to talk about this, Gabriel." Castiel stared head on at the road, watching the white dashes dividing the lanes disappear under the car.

"I tried to talk to Lucifer." Gabriel tried to get Cas to talk again, but to no avail. He didn't give any sort of response this time, just dumbly stared out the windshield.

Upon arrival at the school, Gabriel slowed his pace to let Cas walk in front of him, to give him his space. Castiel appreciated it, he didn't want anyone around him.

That morning, Sam didn't join Castiel on the snow covered bench to watch snowflakes. Which was fine, Castiel wasn't really watching them anyway. And besides, he figured Sam was just late. Dean didn't seem like the punctual type.

The bell rang, and Castiel shuffled off to his classes. Geometry passed in a daze, as did periods two and three. English was next, and Castiel's stomach turned uneasily. Sam was in that class, and Castiel wasn't sure what would happen. He wasn't even sure what to say to Sam.

For a long, almost relieving instant, Castiel thought Sam wasn't going to be in class. Castiel was there early, as usual, but when the warning bell rang, Sam's floppy hair didn't appear in the doorway like the rest of his classmates.

Instead, he rushed in in a flurry just as the late bell rang. The teacher glared at him behind her desk.

"I will write you up next time, Mr. Winchester."

Sam ignored her and sat down in his seat next to Cas. Castiel squirmed a little and stared at Sam, hoping he would start a conversation. But Sam didn't even look over at Cas.

"Sam?" Castiel spoke quietly, but he was still caught by the teacher.

"Mr. Novak. Am I interrupting something?"

Castiel turned abruptly to face forward in his desk. "No, I'm sorry."

With a humph, the teacher continued her lesson, and Castiel continued to steal glances towards Sam. Not once did he make eye contact with the boy.

As the bell for lunch rang, Sam practically darted out the door. Castiel raced after him, and after nearly losing him in the crowded halls, pulled onto his backpack.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone, Cas." Sam said, shaking the smaller boy off his back. Castiel let his hand slide down in defeat.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I understand if you don't want to be companions anymore."

Sam let out a heavy sigh and turned to Cas. "Look, Cas, it's not your fault. I just, I've gotta go."

Castiel stood and watched as Sam hurried down the stairs. He ate lunch alone that day, and quietly watched as Sam ate with some of his other friends. He didn't seem happy though, and sort of picked at his food, much like Castiel picked at his.

After lunch, Castiel had art. The entire time he just drew scribbles. He had started out trying to draw a sketch of a person, but it was failing miserably. Castiel could only handle so many failures today, so he just went to random doodles. It would take a miracle to fuck a doodle up.

Castiel decided to confront Sam in biology. He had been turning over the boy's vague answer all day, and he needed an explanation. So, instead of entering early, Castiel stood outside the classroom and waited from Sam.

He saw him coming down the hallway, and he knew Sam had seen him too. Sam tried not to look at Cas, but when the scrawny boy grabbed his back and pulled him to the side, he knew there was no escaping.

"I would appreciate it if you would explain yourself, Sam."

Sam sighed and crossed his arms. "Cas, look. I don't want-"

"Explanation." Castiel said, very sternly.

"Dean doesn't want me hanging around you, okay? He found out where I got my black eye, and now he's pissed. He says he doesn't want me to get hurt." Sam took a deep breath. "It's not my choice, okay."

Sam stepped around Cas and into the classroom. Castiel followed, and they sat down in their adjacent seats, but said nothing. Castiel felt his blood pounding in his ears, and he couldn't bring himself to focus on the teacher. He could almost hear his happiness shattering, each little shard it broke into stabbing into him.

Not only could his only friend no longer spend time with him, Castiel was no longer trusted by Dean. He had thought, for a brief second, that maybe he could have some sort of family. He had thought that he'd always be able to rely on Sam and Dean, that they were a safe haven he could go to when he couldn't be at his own house. And he had really, truly believed he had a found something in Dean. The male rolemodel he never had. Dean had first been a brother to Castiel. Someone who he knew would look out for him, and someone he knew cared about him. Dean was like family, and that meant a lot to Castiel, because he had never really had one.

Not only did Dean pose as a brother, but he even filled Castiel's father's shoes. At least in the sense that Castiel could look up to Dean. He could strive to be like Dean, who although not perfect, was perfect to Castiel. Castiel had desperately needed someone like that. He never saw his father, he hadn't been home in months. And his brothers certainly weren't good examples. Sam may have been his best friend, but Dean was everything to Castiel. But apparently, Dean saw Cas as disposable.

Castiel shook his head. He knew that wasn't true, he wasn't disposable. Dean just placed Sam's safety above Castiel's. And as much as Castiel hated to admit, that was one of the qualities he admired so much in Dean.

Castiel vaguely heard the bell rang, and realized he had not written anything down the entire class period. He robotically placed his things in his bag, and slowly moved his way to the gym, alone.

Sam's locker was right next to Castiel's, but once more, the boys didn't look or speak to each other. Castiel went to his usual spot against the bleachers, basketball in hand. He hoped for a second Sam might come over and sit with him, but he watched sadly as his used-to-be-friend went to go join in with everyone else.

Castiel didn't spin the basketball, he just rolled it back and forth between his legs in a strange, repetitive way. The ball would go a certain length. Castiel would close his legs and stop it. He would lean forward and pick up the ball. He would roll the ball. The ball would go a certain length.

When he was lifting up the ball for the nth time, Castiel noticed the class of older boys came into the gym. The class Dean was in. He watched stonily as Dean talked to Sam, and laughed with him. A bubble of anger rose inside Castiel, and he was tempted to launch the basketball at Dean's face. The bubble quickly faded however. It's not like he could've made the shot anyway. It was replaced with a feeling that he should go over and explain things to Lucifer. Maybe he could get his friends back, his family.

No, Castiel decided. Dean wouldn't get it, he wouldn't understand how Lucifer treated Cas, and how hard it was for Castiel to say anything to him. Besides, what if Dean really just didn't want him around anymore? Castiel would rather go on believing it was his brother's fault than face a truth like that.

School ended, and Castiel walked to the car slowly. So slow in fact, that when he got there, Gabriel was already waiting, and Dean was pulling out of his parking spot. Castiel stood in one spot for a moment and watched the Impala drive off.

He silently climbed into his car with Gabriel, and pretended not to see the way his brother looked at him. He didn't want sympathy, or concern. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He wanted to sit in the shower and let water pour over his head until he felt like he was going to drown. Hell, maybe he even wanted to drown.

He wondered why the brothers hadn't asked him his side of the story. Why hadn't Sam stood up for him? Sam had seen Lucifer at Castiel's house. He knew what he was like. So why hadn't he told Dean?

Lucifer must've been right. Sam left, just like he had said he would, and he took Dean with him. He probably whispered behind Castiel's back just like everyone else. Castiel cursed himself for thinking Sam and Dean would have been any different. Sam was just like everyone else his age, and Dean was just like every single popular, older boy Castiel had ever met. And besides, Castiel was just a little freak anyway.


	7. The Truth

Chapter Seven: The Truth

Castiel was miserable. He hadn't been at school for a week, and the last time he had missed even a day of school was when he had gotten the flu in the seventh grade. He only stayed home because Gabriel had made him. But now, he sought comfort in his blankets, to no avail. He only ever ventured out when he got so hungry or thirsty it hurt and he was forced to move from his cocoon of fleece and cotton.

On Saturday, Castiel was getting groggy with sleep. It was broad daylight outside, but he constantly slept during the day because he was up all night. He was just about to slip into a fatigue induced sleep when he heard his phone go off for the first time all week. In a dreary daze, he snaked his hand out of the covers and grabbed it.

1 New Message: Sam Winchester.

Castiel tossed the phone onto the ground, and readjusted his position, melting into sleep not long after.

Everything was dark, and cold. Extremely cold. Castiel shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. His comforting, familiar coat was gone, and he felt bare without it. His teeth clacked together, and he tried desperately to silence them. He felt like making noise was a very, very bad idea.

A loud noise made Castiel jump, and he bolted into the darkness. Hands outstretched he found a wall, and clung to it. It was moist and damp, like a cave. Castiel felt the mud come off on his fingers as he backed himself against it. He heard the noise again, a deep, animalistic rumbling. More shivers shook him, but not any caused by cold.

His breath was heavy and ragged, and he placed a muddy hand over his mouth to try and silence it. The taste of the mud was disgusting, filling his mouth with a dirty, earthy taste as he pressed his fingers against his lips.

The sound was there again, this time accompanied by the steps of something heavy. Another ragged breath escaped Castiel's lips, and he felt his eyes go wide in fear, searching out the darkness for whatever was pursuing him.

The footsteps and growling was now joined by low, heavy breaths, and sniffing. Castiel tried to silently smear mud over himself, hoping the earthy stench would mask his own. But, as he dragged his hand against the wall, a rock was knocked loose and toppled the the ground. Castiel's insides tightened as the terrifying noises stopped.

In an instant, Castiel's breath was knocked from him, and he felt a terrible pain dig into his arm. He cried out, and he felt fur and leathery skin press into him as the creature pinned him to the wall. A paw-like structure tipped with lethal claws tore into Castiel's skin again, and he howled. It pressed down with astounding force, and Castiel heard and felt his bones snap in two. The pain was unreal, he felt like collapsing to the ground in a puddle, but the creature held him there.

Hot breath was in his ear, and the animal's growling was extremely loud. It panted, and the rumble in its throat began to change. Slowly, it transformed into a laugh, a terribly familiar laugh. The monster's laughing rung out through the cave and Castiel felt tears streaming down his face from the unbelievable pain in his arm.

"Little freak." The monster whispered, and suddenly the pressure was gone. Castiel fell to the ground, and grabbed onto his broken arm, yelping as he twisted it painfully. He laid on the ground and cried for a long time, wishing someone would come find.

"Help me!" He called out into the darkness, but his voice just echoed across the walls.

Hours seemed to pass as Castiel lay on the muddy ground, and he was numb from the cold and the pain. Something tried to reach his ears, but it had trouble fighting through the pounding inside his head. Castiel was aware there was a noise, and he was convinced the monster was going to return.

The noise fought harder and harder, and Castiel was slowly able to make it out.

"Cas...Cas...Cassie...God dammit Castiel!"

Castiel jolted awake in a blind panic. The sheets and blankets were wrapped around them, and he fought manically for a moment trying to free himself. He came to his senses slowly, and his breathing was heavy pants. Sweat soaked his lower back.

"What the hell, Cassie?" Gabriel stood in the doorway, holding a plate with a sandwich on it in his hand. Castiel slowly untangled himself completely and sat on the edge of his bed. His breathing had finally returned to normal, and he looked up at Gabriel with weary eyes.

"Eat." Gabriel shoved the sandwich and Castiel's face, but he didn't take it. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You will eat this sandwich if I have to force feed it to you."

Castiel took the sandwich and slowly started to eat it to placate his brother. Gabriel stood silently until Castiel had finished the whole thing. Gabriel took the plate back and set it down on a desk.

"You're going back to school, Cassie."

Castiel felt every inch of his body bristle in protest.

"No." He replied gruffly.

"Look, you don't get a choice, little bro. I don't know what happened, but you're not gonna sit around and rot. Besides, that Sam kid's been calling looking for you."

Castiel looked up, a surprising vehemence in his eyes. "That doesn't matter to me."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "What happened with you two?"

Castiel remained silent.

"Whatever. You're still going in on Monday." Gabriel left the room, and as soon as he shut the door, Castiel buried himself under the blankets again.

Monday rolled around, and Gabriel was in Castiel's room bright and early to drag him out of bed. Castiel protested, but after Gabriel had removed every sheet from his bed, Castiel got up, if only because the shower was warm. Gabriel stood watch as Castiel gathered his clothing and a towel for a shower, and leaned outside the bathroom door while Castiel went in.

Gabriel heard the water splash on, and rapped on the door with a few knuckles.

"Don't think about staying in there too long. I made sure to use all the hot water anyway."

Castiel got in the shower and felt the coldness hit him with a shock. He rushed to shampoo his hair, cursing Gabriel every second of it. He escaped the shower quickly, some soap still left over in his hair, but gained no relief from the airy bathroom. Clutching his towel around him, Castiel tried to soak up as much of the water off his skin as possible. When he thought he was dry as he was going to get, he put on his clothes quickly, glad to have warm fabric over most of his body. Castiel brushed his teeth and towel-dried his hair, and then exited the bathroom, to find Gabriel standing there, holding Cas's backpack.

"Let's go, kiddo."

Castiel begrudgingly grabbed his backpack, as well as his coat from off the coat rack, and put both on. He followed Gabriel out into the snow, and got in the car, remaining stone silent the entire time.

As they drove down the road to school, Gabriel looked over to Cas.

"Be pissed all you want kid, but I'm helping you."

"I do not think you realize the meaning of the word help." Castiel replied bitterly.

"I don't think you realize you need help." Gabriel gave his brother a serious look, but Castiel just looked away.

They pulled up the the school, and Gabriel stuck close to Cas until they were inside. He watched his little brother go off to his bench, and finally let himself relax. Siblings were such a pain sometimes.

Castiel sat on the bench as usual, and watched the snowflakes, as usual, but he didn't really care. He didn't care that even though on a crystalline level, each snowflake was different. They all looked the damn same to him.

Suddenly, something was blocking his view of the snowflakes he didn't give a damn about. Castiel looked up, and emotions swelled up with him in a multitude.

"Sam. What are you doing here and why do you look so angry?" Castiel thought that Sam really had no right to be angry.

"Well, maybe if you had answered my phone calls or texts, I wouldn't be so pissed." Sam said exasperatedly. "Cas, I thought something bad had happened, like Lucifer bad."

Castiel felt his own anger slide away and confusion take its place. "Why does it matter to you?" He inquired.

Sam threw his hands up in the air. "That is what I've been trying to tell you all week. Look, I told Dean what happened when I went over to your house. I had tried the other day, but he wouldn't listen. He gets like that when he's pissed. But anyway, he gets it now. He's fine with us hanging out." Sam smiled hopefully at Castiel.

Castiel felt a weight drop off his shoulders, and a hot warmth rush from his stomach to his extremities. Everything was okay. He had his friends back. He had his family back.

Castiel stood abruptly and grasped Sam in a tight hug.

"I am incredibly relieved, Sam."

Sam laughed as he returned the hug. "Yeah, me too, Cas. Me too."

School passed quickly for Castiel that day, but he felt like each second was a breath of fresh air, not the monotonous drag it had been the last week. He felt himself laugh and smile, and Castiel just felt good.

Castiel and Sam walked out to the cars again together, and they were nearly at the Impala when Sam spotted Dean leaning against the hood.

"Huh, that's unusual. Dean's never at the car this early. He must want to talk to you." Sam told Cas.

Castiel shrugged, but he hoped it was true. He wanted to let Dean know he wasn't mad, that he had understood, and he was just glad to be back in his life again. Everything was okay in Castiel's life again.

That is, until someone grabbed the back of Sam's backpack, nearly pulling him to the ground.

Castiel watched in slow motion as Lucifer pushed Sam onto the ground, grinning devilishly.

"Still a little freak, I see?" Lucifer kicked at Sam, who was trying to get back up. "Come on, bitch. Get back up!" Lucifer laughed as Sam rose and he pushed him back down again, the smaller boy hitting the gravel with a thud.

No, no no! Castiel thought, this can't be happening! Everything had just fallen back into place. Why was it falling apart again?

Castiel watched, frozen in horror, willing it all to stop.

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel felt like he was going to vomit. Did that really just come out of his mouth? Did he really just call his older brother an assbutt?

Lucifer swiveled slowly, laughing incredulously. "Excuse me?"

There was that vomit feeling again.

Lucifer was just about to punch Cas into next year, when suddenly a fist collided with Lucifer's face.

"Fuck off, dick." Dean's gruff voice reached Castiel's ears, and it was the best thing he'd ever heard.

Lucifer turned back to Dean, rubbing his jaw. He launched his fist at Dean, who turned, but not quite fast enough. Lucifer clipped him on the shoulder, and Dean stumbled a little. Lucifer started laughing again, but was sorely interrupted when Dean collided into him with the force of a pickup truck.

The two older boys wrestled in the pavement, fighting and throwing punches everywhere. Dean managed to scramble on top of Lucifer, and straddled him as he threw several punches at Lucifer's face. Lucifer flipped Dean onto his back, and returned his own flurry of punches. Dean caught Lucifer's fist, and twisted his arm behind his back, while Lucifer started kicking out towards any body part of Dean's he could reach.

A crowd had started to gather, and Castiel and Sam stood stunned on the inside of the forming circle. Camera phones popped out everywhere, trying to document the two boys fighting. Eventually, a burly teacher broke through the ranks, followed by another slightly smaller, but equally threatening, one. They each grabbed a boy, and tore them apart, and started yelling at them to knock it out.

Lucifer shook off his teacher and stormed off to his car, while Dean stood in place as the crowd and his teacher disappeared. Sam and Castiel stood stunned, now accompanied by an equally confused Gabriel.

Dean, breathing heavily, walked up to Cas. "Hey, look man, I owe you an apology. I didn't know."

Castiel reached out and hugged Dean. "You owe me no apology, Dean Winchester."

Dean winced as the small boy hugged several bruises. "Great, hey, Cas? Could you let go?"

Castiel dropped his arms. "I am sorry. I forgot that you were injured."

Dean laughed. "It's okay. I should probably get home to take care of these. See you around, Cas."

Castiel got into his car as the Winchester's got into theirs, positively beaming.

"Some friends you've got there, Cassie." Gabriel mused as they drove down the street.

"They are the best friends I could ever ask for, Gabriel." Castiel felt a sting behind his eyes, but this time it was different. It was not the painful sting of sorrow, grief, or loss. It was a pleasant reminder that there were good things in this world, and amongst all of Castiel's bad things, he had happened upon a very large pocket of good things.


	8. Escape

Chapter Eight: Escape

Life at the Novak house was not peaceful over the next few days, but it wasn't focused around Castiel for once. He typically would have been right in the middle of extensive bullying, except for the fact his brothers were busy bullying someone else. Namely, Lucifer.

The thing was, Lucifer had a reputation at school. He looked down upon everyone else, and very few were safe from his reign of terror. It made sense; how else does someone go through life with a name life Lucifer? But it wasn't just the byproduct of an unfortunate name. Since playground days, Lucifer was picking fights with anyone and everyone, and he just grew up that way. No one had ever known anything other than a violent, terrifying Lucifer.

Oddly though, Lucifer had his charms. He had an almost 'exclusive' group of friends, of which his other brothers (minus Gabriel and Balthazar) were fickle members. The biggest reason to be friends with Lucifer was that it made you intimidating. Many football players sought out Lucifer's company, trying to be the big guy on campus. It was only amplified by the fact this was Lucifer's senior year. He was officially top-dog.

Right now, however, he seemed to be the farthest thing from it. Michael, Uriel and Raphael had been harassing him every chance they got since Lucifer's showdown with Dean. Castiel even caught Gabriel and Balthazar sharing a few knowing smirks. Castiel, although he felt Lucifer deserved any and all harassment, did not join in on it. That would be sinking down to his level. Not to mention, getting close enough to Lucifer to retaliate would mean putting himself in immediate physical danger.

There had been a few close calls, when Castiel had been walking through the house and spotted Lucifer heading in a similar direction. Castiel had always been able to either hightail it in the other direction, or duck behind the protective shield that was Gabriel. When it was Gabriel who protected him, Lucifer would glare daggers into Gabriel, who would just smirk, and continue to eat his gummy bears. Lucifer would turn away, and sulk off to wherever he was headed. By that point, Castiel had had plenty of time to get away.

Castiel was also spending time with the Winchester's again, although not quite as frequently. Castiel only went over when Gabriel could take him, because Sam insisted it was not a good idea to let Dean near the house. Castiel was okay with that, and he personally agreed with Sam.

When Castiel entered the Winchester's apartment one day, Sam was sitting on the couch with a very somber face, and Dean was nowhere to be found. Castiel looked around curiously.

"Where is Dean? And what is bothering you, Sam?"

Sam rubbed his face with his hands, and looked over to Cas. He forced out a smile. "Uh, Dean went to work. He'll be back soon. "

Castiel stared at Sam. "That does not answer my second question."

Sam smiled a little too much again. "Nothing's wrong. You hungry?"

Castiel still had a nagging feeling, but let it drop. "No, I am alright. Feel free to eat if you are hungry."

Castiel plopped down on the couch while Sam ambled around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He returned quickly with a granola bar, and sat down next to Cas. As Sam turned on the TV and became engrossed in it, Castiel studied his face. His eyes seemed a little red, as if he'd been rubbing at them, and his whole face sort of tilted downward. The boy looked defeated, but he was making a valiant show at trying to hide it, even if it wasn't working.

Dean returned about an hour later, exhaustion all over his face. He had shed his leather jacket, and wore only a tight grey tshirt. It was drenched with sweat, but the frosty air outside had cooled it, and Dean shivered a little from the chill of it.

Dean looked over to Sam, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. His face contorted into one of painful sympathy. Castiel quickly looked away when Dean looked at him, hoping Dean hadn't noticed. The older brother disappeared into the bathroom, and the sound of the shower filled the little apartment.

Time passed painfully slow, even for Castiel, until Dean came out of the shower, dressed in clean clothing. With a sigh, he pulled over a chair from the dinner table, and sat down in front of Cas and Sam, his chest pressed against the back of the chair.

"So, uh, Cas. I don't think Sam's told you yet, but we've gotta tell you something."

Castiel looked at Dean, his face all puzzled. "Yes, Dean? What is it you wish to tell me?"

Dean sighed, and glanced over to Sam, who was boring a hole in the opposite wall.

"Cas, we're moving. As in, tomorrow."

Castiel was sure that he had misheard. After all, with all the blood that was swirling and sloshing in his ears, he must have. Not to mention the ricocheting heartbeat on his ear drums. Yes, he must have misheard, that was it.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear. Could you please repeat yourself?" Castiel asked kindly, wanting to correct his previous mistake.

Dean rubbed his jaw and looked at Cas, right into his magnificently blue eyes. "We're leaving, Cas. We're packing everything up tonight."

Castiel tugged at his ear, and screwed his eyes shut. What was going on with his hearing today?

"Sorry, I hate to be bothersome. I didn't hear you again."

Dean just reached out a hand and placed in on Cas's knee, along with giving him a sad, pitied look. "Cas, I'm sorry."

Everything hit Castiel tidal wave. He was suddenly unsure of where he was exactly, or who was around him. The pounding in his ears had become impossibly loud, and he stared off into space, trying to process everything. He should have know. Sam had told him they move around a lot. But between all his newfound joy at having friends, and the relief he hadn't lost them, it never occurred to him that they would disappear in a fashion so unexpected.

"I believe Gabriel will be arriving soon," Castiel said as he clumsily rose from the couch and stumbled out the door still in a daze.

Dean let out a frustrated breath of air and hung his head over the edge of the chair. Sam stood up and went into his room, rubbing at his eyes again.

Castiel sat out on the curb, shivering against the cold. Gabriel really wasn't supposed to pick him up for another hour, but Castiel sent him a text as soon as he had left the Winchester's apartment. He felt himself breathing rapidly, and the cold air stung his throat viciously. As soon as Gabriel showed up, Castiel threw himself into the car, chattering wildly.

"What's going on, Cas?"

"Just take me to the house, please." Castiel said through chattering teeth.

Gabriel sighed, but pressed on the gas anyway.

When they reached the house, Castiel rushed inside without a word, not caring what brother might see him. Luckily, none did, and Castiel made it to his room. Castiel dove back into his cocoon of covers, and hid himself in it. The warmth of the blankets poured into his chilled skin, and his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

Castiel shut his eyes tightly, staring at the bright colors that popped behind his eyes. He would have argued that it was impossible for him to shatter into a million pieces this many times, except for the fact he was proof he could shatter a thousand times over.

Gabriel knocked on the door - Castiel knew it was Gabriel, no one else gave a damn.

"Go away!" Castiel shouted, but his yell was muffled by the pillows and blankets. Gabriel barged in anyway, and tore the sheets of Cas's bed.

"Get up. You are not going to ball up and hide again. What happened?" He demanded.

Castiel kept his eyes shut, willing the warmth of the blankets to cover him again.

Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the shoulder, and threw him off the bed. "I said get up."

Castiel felt himself being shocked back into the real world. Gabriel had never done something like that. Castiel scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with terror. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

Gabriel's face softened. "It's okay, Cas. I just don't want you locking up on yourself again."

Castiel nodded, and set his gaze on the ground.

"What happened, Cassie?"

Castiel took a deep breath, and heard it tremble against his shaky lungs. "Dean and Sam," he took a lengthy pause, "are moving within the next day."

Gabriel looked at Cas sadly. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"I appreciate your sympathies, Gabriel."

Gabriel dug around in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a sucker. "I know it probably won't help, but do you want it?"

Castiel looked at the candy. "What flavor is it?" he asked meekly.

Gabriel turned the sucker over and examined the wrapper. "Dunno, mystery flavor. You'll have to take the risk!" Gabriel laughed a little and Castiel took the sucker, returning Gabriel's smile slightly.

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"No problem, kiddo."

Castiel lay on his bed for the rest of the evening, but he didn't submerge himself under the covers again. He just stared at his ceiling and watched the fan blades turn.

The blades had turned for the seventy-fourth time (at least since Castiel had started counting) when his phone went off. Instead of the usual one beep, his ringtone played. He was receiving a call, which was very unusual for Castiel. Even the Winchester's didn't call him. Except for now, apparently.

Sam's name lit up the screen, and for a moment, considered not answering it. With a sigh, he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Cas, look, this is gonna be really weird, and you're gonna have to decide quick, and I know it's a lot-"

"Sam."

"Sorry. Anyway, do you want to come with us?"

"Come with you where?" Castiel asked, his hopes slowly rising like a balloon in his chest.

"To the next town. I know it's a lot to ask, but I know you don't really like it at home, and Dean offered. So what do you say?"

Castiel was silent for a long time.

"Cas?"

"Yes. I need to get things together, and I need to talk to Gabriel..." Castiel started rambling, positively overjoyed.

Sam laughed on the other end. "We'll be there in two hours. Hurry!"

Castiel started to scramble around, shoving clothes into an old duffle bag. He spent way too long picking out books, and eventually just grabbed two at random and threw them in. He could buy more books. He raced for his wallet, phone charger, toothbrush, madly trying to make sure he didn't forget anything important.

Gabriel stuck his head into the room as Castiel was shoving his final set of clothing into the bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked around a sucker, looking inquisitively at the mess Castiel's room had transformed into.

"With Sam and Dean." announced Castiel, as he fought to zip his bag shut.

Gabriel had no reply. It took Castiel another minute to notice his brother was staring at the floor awkwardly.

"Gabriel, is something concerning you?"

Gabriel laughed and looked at his little brother. "You really hate it here, don't you, Cassie?" A strange tone tinged Gabriel's voice. Almost as if he was mournful.

"It is true I strongly dislike it, yes." replied Castiel now completely focused on Gabriel. Suddenly, it was as if gears clicked together in Castiel's head.

"Gabriel. I will miss you." Castiel said. Gabriel's head was turned the the ground again. Castiel got up and walked over and gave his brother a tight hug. "You were very kind to me. It is not something I ever plan to forget."

Castiel felt his brother take a deep, long breath. A car horn honked outside, and Castiel jumped, letting go of Gabriel.

"That would be them. I think it is time for me to go." Castiel said sadly.

"Gimme your bag." Gabriel offered out his hand, and Castiel placed his bag in it.

The two slipped out the door silently, and the Impala was waiting, engine puffing into the night air.

Castiel turned to look at his brother. Gabriel had done so much for him. He had been there when no one else was, and he had been the only person in Castiel's life that had ever really cared about him. If there was ever a time Castiel actually felt like he belonged, it was because of Gabriel. Castiel felt his eyes sting, and he hugged his brother one last time.

"Goodbye, Gabriel." He mumbled into his brother's chest.

"Goodbye, Cassie." Gabriel broke away from his brother, and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna miss you, kiddo."

Gabriel's face looked very strained, as if he was holding something back, and he quickly disappeared inside the house again. Castiel headed down the driveway into the Impala.

Sam got out and helped him load up his bag into the trunk, and Castiel was just about to sit down in the backseat, when he jumped up.

"I left my coat inside! I will be back immediately." In his haste, Castiel had forgotten all about his favorite beige coat. He ran up the driveway, and burst into the door, ready to grab his coat and go.

But something stopped him. Something tall, and lean, and blonde.

"Where have you been, bitch?"


	9. Look After You

Chapter Nine: Look After You

Castiel took a deep breath, coat dangling off his fingers. "I have been busy."

Lucifer laughed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, packing to leave with those Winchester boys, right? Figures you'd get along with them. A freak like you probably fits in really well with them. Takes one to know one, I suppose."

Castiel felt anger flare up inside him. Lucifer wasn't just insulting his friends, he was insulting his family. "They are not freaks." He spoke before he realized he had done so. Lucifer's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucifer leaned in close to Cas, backing him against the door. Castiel swallowed loudly, hoping Gabriel or Dean or anyone would show up. Seconds that seemed like minutes went by, but no one came to help him.

"Answer me, bitch!" Lucifer yelled, slamming Cas against the door. Castiel yelped and dropped his coat.

Lucifer, keeping one hand on Cas's chest, gave him a wicked smile, and slid the jacket over with his foot. Slowly, he drew his shoe across its tan exterior, leaving a dark, ugly skid mark of dirt and mud. Lucifer released his hand from Cas, who leaned against the door shakily, and reached down to pick up the jacket. He looked right into Cas's eyes, and ripped a long tear in arm, leaving it nearly hanging off the article. He threw it, and it hit Castiel in the face, and slid off his nose almost comically.

"There. Now your stupid little coat is useless. Just like you." Lucifer laughed viciously.

Castiel felt like crying, and bit at the inside of his cheek to distract himself. He had had his chance to escape, and he lost it. He blew it because of his stupid, dumbass jacket. His mind was racing, pounding, almost. A thought crossed his mind, and Castiel immediately dismissed it. It was stupid, it would probably get him hospitalized, if not killed. For some reason though, he felt himself drawing himself up to his full (if still small) height, and staring straight at Lucifer who was still laughing.

"I am not useless."

Lucifer stopped laughing immediately and turned towards Castiel, eyes narrowed.

"I am not useless," Castiel took a shaky breath, and kept going. "You are useless. You amount to nothing more than someone who feels overshadowed by his brother and lashes out. I am not useless because I have spent my whole life overshadowed by my brothers, and I have never sunk as low as you." Castiel was shaking now, fueled by fear and adrenaline. "You will never be able to convince me I am worth nothing because I know that I will always amount to more than you. I will never be the type of person who tears other people down because I feel inadequate. You don't scare me anymore, Lucifer, because you are pathetic."

Lucifer's hand shot out and grabbed Cas by the throat, pressing him hard against the wall. Castiel, despite what he had said, felt very afraid as he struggled to get air into his lungs, pulling at Lucifer's hands. Lucifer only squeezed tighter in response, and Castiel felt his mind thicken as his oxygen slowly ran out. He tried to call out for Gabriel, but the words died beneath the constricting grip of Lucifer's hands.

"Listen, you little bitch." Lucifer's words were hot in Cas's ear, but he could barely hear them. He just wanted air, he desperately wanted to feel a cool rush surge into his lungs. "You can talk all you want. You can say whatever the hell makes you feel better. But you better realize that little stunt you just pulled? I am going to make your life hell because of it. A thousands times worse than it is now. You can forget about running away with your little freak show friends. You are going to wish I would just kill you now. You know what? Maybe I will."

Lucifer pressed down tighter, bruising his throat. Everything was on fire, and he felt like he was going to burst into flames.

The door burst open, and Castiel felt the air pour back into his lungs. He fell the the floor, and saw the ceiling lights spin as he gasped like a fish out of water. When he finally came to his senses, he saw Dean sitting on Lucifer's chest, beating him mercilessly with his fists. Blood was leaking out of Lucifer's nose, and his face was already swelling a little.

"Dean! Dean, stop!" Sam's voice rang out, and Castiel saw the smaller boy grab onto Dean's shoulders, trying to pull him back. "Dean, you're going to kill him!"

Dean ceased his punches, and looked at Sam with a hellfire in his eyes. "And why shouldn't I? He was gonna kill Cas!"

"You're better than him, Dean. C'mon stop."

The fire went out in Dean's eyes, and he stood up, looking down at the bloodied mess he had turned Lucifer into. Lucifer was still conscious, and his eyes met Dean's, and the fire was back again.

"If I ever, ever, hear about you doing shit like this again, I will start punching, and I will not stop until you've stopped breathing." Dean's voice was a low growl, and Castiel watched on fearfully. He had seen rage of this magnitude before, but always directed at him, never for him. Sam held a similar look as Cas's as Dean lifted his foot and pressed it onto Lucifer's chest. "Do you understand me?"

Lucifer spat at Dean. "Fuck you."

Dean pressed down all of his weight onto that foot, and a crack resounded in the hallway. Lucifer let out a scream of agony, and Dean pressed harder. He only lifted his foot when every Novak in the household was standing in front of Dean.

Dean glared at Uriel, Raphael, Michael and Balthazar, sparing only Gabriel from his anger. Lucifer was clutching his chest where Dean had broken his ribs, wheezing in pain.

"You see this?" Dean yelled at them. "I did this because he deserved it. And honestly, all of you sons of bitches deserve it too. I can't believe you think this is what being a family is. You tormented your own brother. What is wrong with you? Why wasn't he good enough, because he didn't play football, or he isn't tall and popular? Fuck that, he is your goddamn brother. And you know what, it's a good thing he's not like you. Because he is a million times better than any of you. And you can come at me, fists flying. I will take every single one of you down just like that dick." Dean pointed a finger at Lucifer. "Go ahead, try it. You will regret it."

Dean stood silently, waiting for someone to come at him. Lucifer's groans of agony were the only sound anyone heard.

"That's what I thought." Dean turned and grabbed Castiel's ruined coat off the ground, and offered his hand out to the dazed boy. Castiel took his hand and stood with Dean. Sam scrambled over to Dean's side, and the three of them walked out, Castiel casting one last glance at his family.

As the door shut behind them, Gabriel smiled to himself. Cassie was gonna be alright.

\---

Pain shot up through Castiel's ankle and he crumpled onto the ground, clutching at his foot. His eyes were screwed shut, and he breathed quickly, trying to fight the pain. Why had he ever tried to play a sport? Sports were stupid. Running was stupid. Holes in the ground that catch ankles were stupid.

Castiel blinked quickly, and Dean slowly materialized in front of him.

"What happened, Castiel?"

"I fell into a hole, and I think my ankle has broken." He grimaced as Dean stretched out his leg so he could bring Castiel's injured foot into his lap. His fingers ghosted over the already swelling

ankle.

"Does this hurt?" Dean moved the ankle experimentally, and Castiel let out a gasp of air and jerked his foot back.

"Yes! I would appreciate it if you would stop!"

Dean laughed. "It's just sprained. Can you walk at all?"

Castiel stared at Dean vehementently.

Dean chuckled again, and waved Sam over. Sam bent down and helped Castiel hobbled up onto one foot. The pair limped back to the Impala , Castiel leaning on Sam for support. Castiel swore to himself he would never try to play football, or any other sport again. It was clearly the only way to prevent an untimely death.

Castiel awkwardly shimmied into the back of the car, stretching his foot out on the seat. He fit, but only just. He had been growing a lot lately, and it was hard for him to fit into smaller spaces now.

They drove back to an apartment complex, the usual cheap place they set up in, but it was home. Sam helped Castiel out of the car, and they limped towards the elevator together. Fortunately, Sam had started to grow some more also. Actually, quite a lot. Sam was getting close to towering over Dean now.

Eventually, they all made it back into their apartment, and Castiel flopped onto the couch. Sam reached for the first soft thing it could find to put under Castiel's foot. It happened to be Castiel's coat. It was nearly identical to his old one, but it was larger, and without the rip and mud stain. Castiel reached down and untied his shoe, which was becoming very uncomfortable, and slid off his sock as well.

Dean came over holding the first aid kit they kept in the cabinet. He took Castiel's ankle, and began to wrap it tightly. When he was done, he placed a bag of ice on top of it, and another pillow under it.

"No more sports for you, Castiel."

Castiel smiled and laughed. He'd been doing a lot more of that lately. "I keep telling you and Sam that I am not any good at them. But thank you, Dean."

"Hey, no problem, Castiel."

Dean walked over to the kitchen so he could put the first aid kit away. He looked at Castiel on the couch. The kid had filled out considerably, grown taller, grown broader, and ultimately changed from the tiny freshman boy he used to be. Regardless of that, every time Dean looked at him, he still saw the nerdy kid who showed Sam around on the first day of school, the kid who watched snowflakes for fun, the tiny boy with the messy black hair and the wrinkled jacket. But, the more he thought about that, he realized Castiel was still all of those things, and he was always going to be. Dean was glad for that; he wouldn't have Castiel any other way.

"Besides," Dean added, coming to sit down on the couch. "You're my little brother, it's my job to look after you."


End file.
